


The Burns In Our Hands

by K_A_Drew



Series: The Legacy Series [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Minor Original Character(s), Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_A_Drew/pseuds/K_A_Drew
Summary: "Even though our stars are crossedEven though our love is doomedWe're still waiting for tomorrowWe're still aching for tomorrowYou're the only thing worth fighting forYou're the only thing worth dying for"•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•"And so the story begins with the princess..."•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•Obi-Wan Kenobi x OC[ Star Wars; Episodes I-III ]> Star Wars and all of its characters belong to George Lucas and Disney, I only own my ocs.> The lyrics above are from "Even Though Our Love Is Doomed" by Garbage, but I rearranged them a little.
Relationships: Bail Organa/Breha Organa, Breha Organa & Original Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Padmé Amidala & Original Female Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Legacy Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086371
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Epigraph

Even though our stars are crossed

\-----

Maybe our stories simply aren't about suffering, and maybe life isn't  
separated neatly into chapters.   
Maybe joy and heartache bleed together, spilling out into the binding of each page.

Because even when heartache doesn't have a clear beginning or end,   
we can be certain that neither does   
love, goodness, and joy. 

And maybe that is life and   
the truth of our stories;   
they aren't one thing or another.  
They are a glorious mess of it all. 

\-----

"Mom please tell us a story." The eldest girl of the three begs. She's no older than ten, but the smallest of the three and just now starting to grow out of her awkwardly cute phase. 

"You know the rules my dears, it's bed time." Their mother laughs tucking each of them into their respective beds. "Please mommy, daddy is still out so he'll never have to know." The middle child, the only boy, cries. He's a year and a half younger than his older sister, and already at her height while looking stronger than her.

"And we're not tired." The youngest little girl declares, she's seven and strong and defiant. 

The woman sighs before settling down in the biggest bed holding her arms open for her children, and they all happily scamper into her sides and lap. "I think it's finally time I tell you the story of the princess, the spy, and the knight."

"Can we skip the princess part?" The youngest girl groans.

"No that's the part I want to hear the most." Her brother gasps earning an eye roll from his younger sister. 

"Now if we skip it, it won't make sense." The eldest girl pipes up being the voice of reason amongst her bickering siblings."That's correct. Now have you all heard the legend that greatness is spread throughout a generation to stop one person from rising to power?"

They all shake their little heads making their mother smile.

"It's a story of a war that spans nearly seventy years, but it's really the story of a family fighting it. Three young women each of a different time, but all fighting for the same cause. It starts with the princess from the old republic, then the spy who stood with the rebellion, and ends with the knight who brought the war to a close with the resistance."

"So we start with the princess?" The little boy asks hope lighting up in his eyes.

"Yes we start with the princess..."


	2. Chapter 1

"You seem tense your highness." 

The galaxy spread further than the princess of Alderaan's mind could reach; dark, void in appearance, and speckled with stars. Her fingers dug deeper into the thickly gold embellished sleeves of her dress. It was something that could swallow her whole, the one thing in the world that could silence her. Naboo sat below just where her eyesight stopped, and from this distance she could almost imagine better scenarios for each of the citizens waiting anxiously below. 

Being on the command ship blockading Naboo kept things in perspective though. Reminded her of why she was up in the one place she hated most. Of course she was tense. 

Amira ignored the royal pilot who had escorted her finding she couldn't decline a statement that was so obviously clinging to her features, but also could not agree. 

The doors behind her sliced open, and Amira already knew the culprit, that was why she kept her back turned eyes deeply fixed on space even though she loathed it. 

"Your highness." Peering through the glass it was evident he made no motion to bow. Without moving Amira washed the tension from her features before turning to face him with an emotionless face that would make even Padmè seem more than jolly. 

"Viceroy, always a pleasure," she bit out. The Niemoidians jaw clenched picking up on her distaste because she made no attempt to hide it. If Amira were a representative or senator coming to talk of negotiations then she would have had to hold her tongue, but she was no more than a middle person thrown out desperately to prolong what may come. There were no rules she must follow.

However, the same could be said of him, it was no secret The Trade Federation despised her, for she had almost derailed their whole operation. While most of her fellow youth legislators had been idle playing the Senate as if it were a business, Amira saw no use in letting corruption grow by day. She sat in the Senate as the whole thing unravelled. The Neumoidians coming into power, them gaining a seat in the Senate which she had strongly been against, and their freewill of terrorizing free trade routes. 

With this there had been rumors of them calling for the assinatians of several key people in their industry. Smart politicians turned a blind eye, but Amira never tired talking of it. For that the Viceroy had grown an ill taste for the princess. 

"I believe I requested an audience with the queen."

"Yet you did not turn me away?" She mused finally approaching the table where they were to negotiate. "One could say that shows you see your own requests as outlandish." Nan Zaveri, the pilot who had brought her, stepped forward laying out a copy of the treaty. The treaty he expected Padmè to sign as if it didn't place Naboo in his hands completely. 

"The Federations," he emphasized, "requests are simple. Really our hands are tied." Amira leaned more in, taking note of his last phrase. She could only assume he meant the bill that planned on taxing them for use of the free trade routes. 

The plan was simple, rile him up to the point where he broke. Threatened her with some part of his plan, gave way to some tiny secret, anything really she could work with because he was too good to allow her to dictate a negotiation. 

"Are you not too busy parading with the help?" He asked. 

"If you mean my very serious work with the Refugee Relief Movement? Then you of all people should know our assignments were temporarily derailed."

He meant to make her bleed out her feelings, and with someone as delicate as her it wouldn't be too complicated. There was nothing in Amira built and hardened for politics. Her older sister had left her heart up on Appeanza Peak during her accident for her Challenge of the Body. It was guarded and guarded Alderaan, but it was away to make sure Breha never acted foolishly. Diving into the brisk water of danger and uncertainty with her heart out front was more Amira's style. 

The princess grinned coyly, "Remember Viceroy, I know all your tricks."

"As I know yours," and he returned the look. Under his cracked and viper like eyes Amira shivered thankful for her white and golden cocoon. He was one who could undress everything, and he planned to find something within her that could shatter her personified strength if he did not already know it. 

"Tell me," she spoke up, "what is your value with Naboo?" 

The thick and textured, leather like, green skin around his mouth quirked hinting at a smirk. "It lies right in the middle of my trade routes." The possessiveness of his words was written cleanly across his face. 

"Even taking that into consideration the Queen will not sign this treaty," Amira stated, containing any precipitating aggravation to her eyes. "Whether, your hands are tied or not. If you move your blockade the Naboo government is open to discussing of a new arrangement. One that benefits both parties nicely." 

The Viceroy laughed, "do you think me foolish?" 

"No, I think you a coward

He grinned knowing she was trapped, and he leaned forward. "You know, your highness, I'm surprised to find you flying so soon after your parents accident." His words laced with steel, piercing her where she was exposed, pulling away the thin curtain she used to drape over her always pained eyes. They gave way to her past, her regret that she refused to drop somewhere. Nute Gunray would know that. "It's such a shame when bright minds are lost too soon," he grinned, "but accidents can never be predicted." 

The control she had almost slipped, her pain spiking into a silenced rage. How dare he speak of her parents so easily, when she could not do the same. How dare he dangle their death in front of her as if he did not know the true circumstances of their ship that was lit aflame. Everyone knew the truth just no one had the power to sell the truth. 

"You know that better than anyone," The Viceroy said. 

Her jaw clenched matching up with the tension rushing through her down to her heels which dug into the ground. "Viceroy I'm here to discuss the blockade surrounding my home, and I would like to find a way to prevent this from escalating."

His hands crossed on the table, "you can try."

"Must I remind you, you have no legal jurisdiction here?" It was an empty threat. Amira, Padmè, anyone could plead with the Republic Senate till they turned blue, the result would most likely not turn in their favor, and that was one of the reasons she had left the Senate in such an uproar a year ago. 

Nute Gunray didn't find the short princess intimidating, others could fall to her words, but he knew who she was. He mused, "clearly we are never going to reach an agreement. Because I am feeling generous I'll give you the option to do what you do best, and run. Before more accidents happen." He was preying on her fear, knowing one of the true reasons she had fled.

Amira set the Neumoidian with a chilling glare before she pushed back from the table and left in a dignified rage. 

On their way out three troops of droids marched by never faltering from their destination wherever it may be. Amira turned to the pilot, "Am I the only one that finds it odd that so many troops are occupying a ship meant for a blockade and nothing more?" 

"Odd indeed," Nan grinned. 

\-----

There was something tragically poetic about the rusting droid troops marching down on delicate Theed. 

The two royals, the two friends, stood next to each other gazing out the floor to ceiling window with held breath as the federations army inched closer. They've done this many times, Amira notes, but this time it's different. They're no longer scared children, but they're hesitant teenagers who have a lot more on their backs. 

Amira played Padmè's orders through her head. Impressed with the determination braided in her words, the stone that settled into her decision, there was no changing the young queen's mind now. 

"I agree with you, declaring war would only result in more lost lives at this point. It's best to tolerate them for as long as we can." As blunt as they seemed Amira had a hard time getting her words out, focused on the chaos that started to build outside the palace. 

Padmè was silent for a long second, standing next to Amira like a scalefish out of water. Her friend had been carrying duty atop her head for only a few months, but everything seemed to just roll off her shoulders. She squared off against the daunting enemy like it was child's play. 

Amira noticed Padmè's thoughts since they outwardly reflected from her face on to the glass in front of them. She seemed to be swallowed in the traditional Naboo robes, and Amira was rather impressed with how she managed to stand up straight with that headdress since it felt like her own gold crown would tip over any second. She just seemed uncomfortable, but never once complained, it was actually Amira who had Padmè loosen the corset of her long sleeved olive green gown.

"Your tip on a possible invasion helped us secure our defenses across the planet. Now we must hope they hold." They wouldn't. Naboo, much like Alderaan, had no need for defenses. They were all peaceful people, little artists, who valued peace above all else. The military consisted of the royal guard and a snack fleet of starfighters. Nothing had been built with fighting or survival in mind, it was something none of them could fathom. 

Amira rested her hand on Padmè's shoulder, despite having five years on the girl they might as well have been the same height. She needed the connection to her friend, it being the one thing that could tether her to slabs of marble flooring. 

As the first families were forced from their houses, expressions of grief and anguish clear through the glass, she needed a reason to stay still. Every string that could be pulled in her heart had been, each tug screamed with her conscience to go help them. She did it daily for strangers, why couldn't she do it for the people she shared friendly smiles with on the street. 

"We shouldn't watch," Amira shuttered, her free hand instinctively moved outwards as a mother was forced from her children. Padmè didn't react as the princess did, but she turned with murky regret, "Yet we will."

For mere minutes more they would be protected by the prowess of the palace, the layers of security and the size would twist their enemies around, but then they would be sentenced to the same treatment as everyone else. The dreadful thing was they had no clue what that would be.


	3. Chapter 2

In the end Amira wished to scoff at how easily she allowed the droids to apprehend her. Her heart pleaded with everything she stood for, throwing out every reason for why she always fought, giving every example of what she could do in that instance. Yet, she allowed them to corral her in. Adding her to their collection of diplomats as if the people were trophies. 

Chilled metal hands pulled her in to the group, and with her stomach twisting within itself Amira thought she was going to get sick over the idea of the Viceroy having control over her fate. 

Amira gave in for a reason, she had no jurisdiction over what they did. Padmè, as Queen of Naboo, wished to not ensue a fight and Amira was going to respect her friends wishes. 

Amidala stood beside her, but not as her true self. The Queen and the handmaiden had switched at the last second, Padmè now stood a distance away from them veiled by a sunshine robe for her safety. The six young girls had trusted Amira with the secret since her and Padmè had always been so close, and living on Naboo gave her to opportunity to help them. 

The group of leaders were marched down from the security of the palace by the idiotic droids, Amira having half the sense to knock one on the head. 

Nute Gunray then appeared in all his imagined glory, meeting them at the top of the staircase. He scoured the crowd growing more pleased with each person his army had gathered. The Royal Guard, the queens five handmaidens, Governor Bibble, the Queen Amidala; but upon seeing Amira he nearly smiled. "Princess Amira Antilles? This is most unexpected, but your presence does bring me great joy."

Amira clasped her hands in front of her digging her nails into her palms as she plastered on a calm expression. When in reality her stomach rolled in on itself as the two Neimoidians and their multitude of droids closed in more. 

"Your politeness under these circumstances seems illogical Viceroy," she said, maintaining the control to her voice as they made their way down the stairs. 

"How will you explain this invasion to the Senate?" The Naboo Governor spoke up as the droids slowly started to shove them forward down the stairs. "The Queen and I will sign a treaty that will legitimize our occupation here. I have assurances it will be ratified by the Senate." Gunray sounded so proud of himself, so sure of his success, and Amira could only hope that would be his downfall. 

"I will not co-operate." Sabé, shot back harshly. It was so baffling how alike they could sound, how alike they could be in any instance. 

"Now, now, your Highness. In time, the suffering of your people will persuade you to see our point of view. Commander?" With the Viceroy's attention elsewhere and everyone else too shaken to see, Amira reached out to squeeze Sabé's hand. Their large circular sleeves hid the action. The young girl had to be fearful, though it lacked in her expression, who wouldn't be scared?

There were commands to take them to camp four, and again Amira followed in the most unwillingly obedient way. 

The streets were busting at the seams with tanks and in sync droids. The industrial feel the machinery brought to the otherwise simple utopia suffocated Amira poisoning the fresh air. People were being shoved and dragged in every direction, and all the handmaidens, the Governor, and Padmé looked on sadly their hearts breaking in their eyes. 

As they passed under an ornate bridge Amira couldn't help but think about her own people. Alderaan was wealthy, an established core world with allies to match the Federations; but they were severely lacking in defenses. Now she could only imagine Gunray's forces squishing her simplistically perfect home. Her love for Alderaan would never dim even with the distance she placed between the planet and herself. Her fondest of thoughts always involved the pastel skyline trimmed by mountains, and the delicate art her people created.

If Gunray were bold enough, he definitely was not, he could ruin everything she was by invading Alderaan. 

There was a soft thud that pulled Amira from her inner turmoil, and her eyes focused again on the two men standing in front of them. There was something held in their hands, and only when they ignited did she realize they were lightsabers. 

Jedi

Amira internally breathed a sigh of relief, but forced herself to stay composed so she could pull the stunned Governor back and shield Sabé even though she didn't need her too. The older of the two slashed through the droids efficiently, while the younger twirled his weapon a bit more. An eager smile played at his lips compared to his master's expressionless void that seemed to hang over him. 

"We should leave the streets, your highness." The older man stated calmly, but there was an urgency hidden in his words that had Governor Bibble pulling the queen and princess into an alley. 

"We're the Ambassadors, for the Supreme Chancellor." The long haired man explained his eyes switching between the three leaders, only pausing briefly on Amira. He didn't want to seem aggravated, but the situation just got a lot more complicated if "Alderaan's gem" was involved.

The gray eyes of the princess scanned the two men curiously. Her work had never brought her so close to jedi before, but she knew of them and their ways so deeply. Her brother in law, Bail Organa, admired the jedi for their purpose and philosophy of nurturing and guiding. Relief flooded her prematurely, but she couldn't help but think of all the glorious tales her father and Bail had shared with her growing up. 

"Your negotiations seem to have failed, Ambassador." Governor Bibble's hushed outrage snapped Amira from her hopes, and she felt like a child between two bickering adults. 

"The negotiations never took place. It's urgent that we make contact with the Republic," the Jedi said calmly. 

Captain Panaka shook his, "They've knocked out all our communications." All the hope that had risen in her heart plummeted again, standing here they were sure to be captured, they were nothing but sitting ducks. 

The tall man asked "Do you have transports?" Panaka believed they could make it to the main hanger safely, but now Amira had to fight the unease threatening to lock her limbs in rigid casts. 

As the Captain and the taller Jedi, she had to get their names, lead the group to the hanger she stayed back. Ushering the Governor and queen on wanting to make sure none of the handmaidens or soldiers straggled behind. 

Something pulled her eyes up once she thought everyone was by connecting with the brightest shade of blue. Had the younger Jedi's eyes been that color all along? They had both stepped forward ready to leave, but now they were frozen unsure of who should go first. Her feet froze to the stone, worried by the waves of sudden emotions that consumed her, and for the briefest of seconds surprise, embarrassment, and shyness were painted pictures on her. 

"Your highness," Obi-Wan stepped back bowing his head respectively, and when he felt her skirts brush up against him he knew she had silently left. To say he was caught off guard would be an understatement, he didn't expect to look up and see her standing there. He didn't know why, and he had no desire to dwell on it, but something had set him off, and based on what he could feel through the force she was frazzled. Still confused he decided he would mediate on it later. 

"There are too many of them." Amira caught the end of Panaka's statement as she caught up with Sabé and the handmaidens finding her place at her side like she never left. Only the brisk rise of her chest thanks to her beating heart reminded her it happened, and no one seemed to spare her a second glance except the Jedi who seemed to be reading her. 

"That won't be a problem." Qui-Gon quickly spoke up before turning to face her and Sabé directly. "Your Highness's, under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us." Amira was shocked, but contained that within her cage of emotions deep within. 

"Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is here with my people." She knew hearing Sabé's voice that she was speaking for Padmè now, and not framing her own words together, but that seemed worse. While Amira was surprised by the idea she didn't oppose it if they could get off world. 

After all there was nothing more they could do, and despite this not being her home Amira wished to restore peace to them. Plus, she was always more of a hands on leader, if something was wrong she did not send an ambassador, she went herself. Sitting here and playing prisoner was not her style. 

They were low on options, Amira needed to drastically scare them into taking a drastic measures such as going off world. She whispered, like if anyone heard they'd comply, "Stay and I don't think you'll survive the day, or worse..." Amira was looking at Sabé, but was warning Padmé who was clearly thinking tucked under her glowing robe. 

"They will kill you if you stay." Qui-Gon reiterated Amira's words. It wasn't an exact truth, only the reigning Queen could sign their treaty, she would need to be alive. 

"They wouldn't dare!" Bibble bristled his face souring like someone shoved a spoiled jogan fruit in his mouth. Captain Panaka stepped between them holding his hands up already explaining the Governor's outburst. "They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal. They can't afford to kill her."

"There is something else behind all this, Your Highness's. There is no logic in the Federation's move here. My feelings tell me they are out to destroy you Queen Amidala, and it is no secret of the Viceroy's distaste for you Princess Amira." Amira's throat closed as she vibrated with a new found fear. She had known had that if she stayed captured she would be infinitely silenced, having someone else say the words made it all more possible. 

"Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us ... Senator Palpatine will need your help." Governor Bibble spoke up again with a sigh, and when he looked to the girls his eyes were helplessly pleading. 

Sabé's words slipped from Amira's ears as all power in her body redirected itself to her eyes, Padmè and her inconspicuous decision bring the only things she cared for. It was the guilt, like everything she did now seemed to be, but it was what caused her to be so overly protective. 

"We are brave, Your Highness." Padmè's grace was not surprising. Amira could see in her eyes though she wanted to be with her people, but understood the best way to protect them was to seek out reinforcement.

Qui-Gon looked between them, "If we are to leave, Your Highness's, it must be now." 

Amira stepped forward, "Then we will go, if we cannot beat fear then we shall do it scared." Her words held strength, and Qui-Gon Jinn dipped his head a little a grin forming approving of her confidence.

"And I, will plead our case to the Senate," the queen decided, mustering more strength than Amira was able to. 

They started their trek through the long hangar, Amira calmly walking behind the younger Jedi, her hands clasped with her elbows lifted making her appear much taller than she actually was. Her heavy quilted dress was trying to weigh her down, but she refused to let it do so. If it wouldn't have been inappropriate she would have shed some of the numerous and excessive skirts as they walked. 

Nothing could stop her in her mind. The sick feeling that was rapidly spreading through her just got worse each time she dared look outside to see the droids shoving more people around. The pleas were becoming too much for her ears that hadn't heard such disturbances. Not even the idea of flying, which made her stomach plummet, could top the weighted despair that now clung to her bones as they swiftly made their exit.


	4. Chapter 3

The idea of traveling to Tatooine was smart even though dangerous, it was not that part she was bothered by. It was Padmè's insistence that she had to travel with Master Qui-gon, she had finally learned his name thank force. 

It wasn't so much the going that bothered her, it was the fact that Padmè went without her. Amira longed to see the dreadful planet of Tatooine as well, being limited to the ship she was sure to go crazy. 

A strained groan crept over the wardrobe where she stood alone, taking time to unknot every strand of hair that had been done up. Her hair floated down to her lower back in black tresses, and she longed to leave it that way. The freedom of her skull cap being pulled in each direction made Amira feel like she could breathe again. However, it was an intimate and precious thing to see a woman with her hair down on Alderaan. They valued their hair like it was their art itself, each braid had a meaning, and different women got to wear different braids. Royalty wore the most intricate of styles, wives had special braids to signify their marriage, and so many more. 

Amira twisted a coil close to the front of her head, this was a traditional mourning braid, and she and Breha both had been wearing it since their parents death. With the rest of her hair she wove it into a crown braid, a look for royalty when they were working, or in a situation like her. 

Exiting the wardrobe Amira checked the blaster, a gift from Sabé, secured at her hip. It wouldn't have matched her dress in the slightest, so she changed into a pair of black breeches, tall boots, and shirt. It was also much more preferable in the current weather. 

Briskly she made her way to the cockpit. Her confident steps fighting the nerves eating at her upper half as the hours continued to tick by with no news. The door slid open, and her feet stilled contemplating turning around upon seeing the back of Obi-Wan Kenobi's back. He hadn't stirred

As she took her first step he didn't turn around, so she took another and another arms awkwardly crossed under her travel wrap. "Is there something you need, your highness?" He asked, never looking up at her, his hand resting under his chin like it was holding him up. 

His voice startled her, her always pounding heart flatlining as he swiveled in his seat. Jedi could sense people in a way, feel them and read them through the force, she had to quickly remind herself. Hopefully they weren't reading too much into her earlier then, it was easy to convince other politicians of things because most never looked beyond the eyes, but shielding herself from someone who could leap over her already poor barriers was another thing. 

"I wished to know if there was news from Master Qui-Gon, any developments?" He gestured to the empty seat next to him, eyes constantly moving from something on the console to her. The troubles and stresses of the situation resembling her own, but he managed to conceal most of it while hers dangled from her. 

The situation did weigh heavily on his mind, there were too many unanswered questions, too much disturbance in the force to be comfortable. Frankly speaking though, it was her that had him looking over his shoulder. Fragments of her force signature echoed across the ship, a constant reassurance that she was safe. Up close though it was a force of wind threatening to knock him over, the only thing tethering him to the moment was her steely eyes, two calm connections in all her disarray. 

"I'm not sure I'm allowed to tell you," He chuckled nervously, but as she smiled he eased up. 

"Do not make me demand it from you," She was now laughing as well, trying to lighten a heavy situation that had them all just sitting here. 

He had heard a great deal of the young princess of Alderaan. How she ventured beyond what was appropriate for someone of her status, how she spoke freely of her opinions against better judgement, and how despite all this she was loved so much by her people. From distances he had seen her occasionally in the capitol, but at quick glances she seemed uptight and formal. 

Obi-Wan found himself letting out the knowledge he knew, things he should have shared with any other person first, but in her gentle expression was an understanding of these situations. "Republic credits are useless out here, so we can't get the hyperdrive generator." Amira leaned back in her chair deep in thought. In her nineteen years she had proved herself quite resourceful, but at the moment a solution was not presenting itself. 

The wardrobe would be useless to people out here, but maybe they could pawn off their jewels. The clothes she came in were all she had, but the handmaidens and queen had a whole closet of things.

"Does master Qui-Gon have a plan of how he'll proceed?" The princess's words were sharp, but he could sense it was because she felt a great deal of worry for some reason. "I believe they'll be staying a bit longer, he's waiting for a solution." Her face froze over the secrets she knew as he turned to face the controls again. 

Still, her efforts may have been in vain.

"Well thank you anyway..." Her voice dipped off eyes , catching sight of the braid that hung behind his ear. She knew he was a padawan from their earlier introductions, but she still struggled with what to call him, padawan Kenobi sounded odd. Living so close to Coruscant she knew everything she needed to about the Jedi. She knew they were brave, she knew they were ignorantly stuck in the past, and she knew Padawans wore braids. 

"Just Obi-Wan Kenobi, your highness." 

The demand that he drop the formalities as well almost slipped out, but quickly her mind reprimanded her. What compelled her to do so she wasn't sure. Maybe she just wished for a sense of normality, or maybe it was those dangerously blue eyes that had secret intentions.

She had to make her exit before they succeed, her heart still painfully aware of how easily she grew attached to people, and how easily they could be forced away. Her mother's locket that was protected under her wrap was a constant reminder. 

\-----

"The death toll is catastrophic... we must bow to their wishes... you must contact me..." The Governor's transmission went out and the silence clutched at each of their throats, but that made it no easier for Amira to sort through her thoughts with her heart yelping. 

"It's a trick. Send no reply. Send no transmission of any kind," Obi-Wan said tersely before she could, leaving with steps that held just as much impact as his words. 

"Of course it's a trick," Rabé, one of the handmaidens scoffed.

Eirtaé shrugged, plucking at the frays of her robe, "He thinks we're hiding something from him." Amira pressed between the two, her eyes rolling over both of them. "We can not forget he must be feeling just as much stress as we are."

"Oh, so compassionate" Rabé cooed tilting her head to the side. 

"More like adoring," Sabé whispered, keeping her eyes trained on Amira. After spending so much time with them behind closed doors the stoic handmaidens quickly became playful young girls, so Amira was not bothered in the slightest by their teasing. Except Sabé participating while she wore the queen's face was just a little odd. 

Amira excused herself, waving absentmindedly at the girls, but really getting tired of seeing the same walls. Instead she went outside chuckling at the thought of her advisors scolding her for purposefully placing herself in danger. When in reality she was going outside to lean against the ship. 

Some days, even with the power you'd imagine she'd have, she wasn't allowed to breathe without notifying someone. 

She leaned against the blinding silver ship, her light brown leather wrap turning the metal into a warm touch rather than a searing one. 

Tatooine was odd, and dreadful. Never before has she glanced at the sun and scowled like she did when it first made her eyes bleed. Now she found a task such as standing challenging as her feet kept slipping deeper into the sand and she tried to replace each foot. 

"You have a knack for being places you shouldn't." Amira turned to the Jedi, their roles reversed from earlier. It shouldn't have been, but falling from his lips the words sounded like a compliment. "It's taken many years to develop such a skill," Amira added.

"It's dangerous-"

"I believe we're in the middle of nowhere." Her smile stood out against the bland scenery, but even if the land consisted of two colors her eyes looked out past the horizon with wonder. "Besides, that's why I have this thing," she patted the holster on her thigh un-bothered with a prospect such as trouble.

"Do you know how to use that?"

"Of course, you pull the trigger." She met his teasing uncertainty with absurd confidence, but in reality her hand wasn't naturally steady and she had to practice. 

The conversation died both Obi-Wan and Amira watching the rippling horizon waiting for something to pop up, to surprise them. 

She was the first to speak next, "you believe we are doing the right thing?" She thinks they are, but one person believing in a plan cannot achieve success. Usually she wouldn't dare voice such unease in an opinion of hers, but if he could see through her then why not? "I do, but we're running out of time."

"I know, and being helpless here isn't much better than being helpless there." Perhaps it would have been wiser, more noble, to stay on Naboo with the people. With that mindset though it would have just been smarter to stay locked up in her apartment, or in that case not run from home in the first place. 

"Maybe you're not being helpless, just patiently waiting for the solution." Amira pivots towards him neck craning when she realizes he's closer than she originally thought, and she's sensible enough to step back. Despite his boyish grin that pulls her curiosity in. "How very wise of you," she mumbled. 

She needed a distraction, but the terrain of Tatooine failed to be so since it was nothing more than blue sky, dry land, and two beating suns. "But I can only act patient for so long." Her laughter, while still carefree, was coarse like the sand itself had dried her throat up.

"I'm starting to pick up on that."

He should not be joking with a princess, but if her keening glasz eyes told him anything it was she wanted this normality. She appeared at peace out here, maybe a little out of her element, but still at peace. Her expression wasn't scored like it was around the other diplomats each feature properly placed to give off well practiced emotions. 

Her grin dripped lazily no muscle holding it up, and stray hairs flitted in the light breeze breaking free from her braid. He could feel her from the inside out, and what he sensed was the same thing as he had earlier, and it was no less troubling.

She was fire and passion, love took residence.

Amira knew he was staring at her studying her, but why? She couldn't say, and it wasn't until she spun back to face him that his eyes shifted down to the sand like it held within it an immaculate pattern or puzzle. 

He was endearing, slightly rough around the social edges, but so was she. Leading similar lives of training for one thing didn't leave much time for socialization with people close in age. It was that simplistic similarity that she found so comforting, so freeing. 

They had a long road ahead, but for a while longer, Amira could stand nearly isolated, encompassed by the feeling of being understood.


	5. Chapter 4

Amira heard the words of the transmission before she caught sight of the blue hued governor himself. Padmè stood in front, abnormally pale being that close to the light, and for once for once looking like a fourteen year old in the glow. His words, which were faint whispers from where Amira stood, cut deeply into her open heart. 

The tension controlling the ship had only duplicated once Padmè, Master Qui-Gon, and Jar-Jar had returned. The Queen herself was followed by it. She had blamed it on her fears of Naboo once, and on the obscurities of Tatooine another time. 

She failed to speak of what was so obscure on the desert planet. 

"It's a trick you know?" Amira asked, making her presence and spying known. A trick that was so easily believable it probably held some truth to it. 

"It may be a trick, but it doesn't make the statement any less true-" Padmè's sharp words hung in the air unfinished as she found something that derailed her thoughts completely. Amira's gaze followed behind a second later. The thought to ask what had troubled her was on the tip of her tongue, but evaporated once she saw the small boy they had picked up shivering in the corner. 

"Are you all right?" Padmè asked.

"It's very cold," he shivered in response, and a good portion of Amira's anxieties fell from her shoulders, at least for a little while. Little eyes peeked out from behind his mop of sandy hair, and Amira nearly swooned. The whole story had not yet been relayed to her, but she had caught whispers of his story. Sadly, for her it was nothing new and she could fill in plenty of blanks just from her own experience working in the Outer Rim. 

The girls approached him, curled in an upright ball, both of them deciding that there wasn't any reason to act like strangers in front of a child who just needed comfort. 

Padmè covered him with a red blanket, and he happily accepted it's protection. "You come from a warm planet, Anie. A little too warm for my taste. Space is cold." That was an understatement, space was chilling. It didn't help that whoever controlled the temperature in the starship preferred air that pricked your skin. 

His exposed cheeks flushed still, and with a teasing smile Amira tied her wrap around his neck. The girls laughed lightly as he pulled it loose, and he joined in eyes crinkling from his lifted smile. 

His young eyes bounced around Amira wondering if the titles people attached to her were true. There was nothing regal in her appearance, but what could be regal after resting on Tatooine for so long? 

"Are you a real princess?" Amira smiled, his question was completely valid. Things followed her that would lead one to think so, but what did she do that marked these claims as true to an outsider? Awe was written on his face, and Amira brightened under his adoration deciding that he was definitely the most precious thing. "I am."

"I'm Anakin Skywalker," he said, extending his hand from his fortress of blankets to her and she gladly took it. 

"Amira Antilles." His nose crinkled as she flicked it playfully, some of his worries fading. This wasn't new as he feared. While he had sat alone and unnoticed he worried he would never have comfort again. They were not his mom, but they resembled her in that they shared a sense of adoration with her. 

"Are all princesses as nice as you? 

She chuckled, throwing back her head, catching sight of Padmè's amazed stare. Amira had a gift of reaching people, of behaving properly to make them feel safe depending on the situation, her gray just adapted like that. 

Padmè grinned, "no, this one is one of a kind."

\-----

Trying to find a place to be alone, Amira ended up tucked in one of the deep corners between the ship's shafts. This was one of her several hiding places that she established over the last two days, and her journal and pen were left unscathed like she predicted.

She had already written down each and every detail of their adventure, but now she drew sloppy sketches to go with the words. Two inkblot suns that appeared just as scathing, a rusted battle droid head, and a set of eyes that even in black and white shined.

Art was a big deal on Alderaan. While she didn't have the talent of many of her peers, they tended to scoff at the chicken scratch she called drawing, she enjoyed it just the same. Something about connecting lines was soothing, despite many not understanding the gruff doodles that lacked the typical sophistication of alderaanian art. 

She probably thought herself sneaky, Obi-Wan thought as he came around the corner.m seeing her boots sticking out. Always tucked away in corners where most people would never find her, but over two days he almost sought her out quietly making a game of it. Not that she needed to know that. 

He leaned against a pipe, completely content finding peace down here with her, making it squelch sorely. Her eyes immediately snapped up to see him. 

She turned pale like unbothered snow now contrasting with the gray and metallic piping and shelving cornering her in. Quickly she rose to her feet, but stood rooted to the ground, refusing to let her step away as if nothing happened. 

"Do you like literature?" he awkwardly asked, wanting to bypass the details that he was technically spying. Her arms drew her journal close to her chest protectively like he would rip it from her hands to see what she had trapped within the pages. "I like stories." Her voice was barely a whisper, and sounded like a different person when comparing it to their earlier conversations.

He found himself nodding along unsure of what to do now. Despite her evident discomfort she continued fingers fiddling ever so slightly. "I want to look back on mine and be baffled by the adventures."

"Well if this is common for you I'm sure you will be," he said meaning the threats on her they were running from. The light quickly returned to her eyes no longer overshadowed by her shy demeanor that very clearly had something to do with the journal. 

"Says the jedi." The breath that left her lips was a mix between a scoff and a laugh. Her instinctive shields started to soften, and she allowed them to with little hesitance. 

The silence settled again, but not for long before a thought struck her. "Do you think you could tell me what happened up on the Federation ship?" Two days into their journey and she still hadn't heard all the details, there was probably protocol for why, but she was here and she wanted to know how everything happened so quickly.

There were protocols he had to follow, some things just had to stay between the Jedi. The hopeful gleam of her face, and the jittery heels that bounced her up and down were enough to make him cave. Besides, the mission wasn't completely confidential .

Somewhere near the middle of his tale they had found themselves crouched in the cramped hall side by side. Since she liked stories he demonstrated everything with his hands, and she felt free to comment as she pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a long time, but I don't know if it's good or not, so I'm going to publish the story here as test and then will put it on other sights if I get good feedback. This is going to be a series that spans all of the Star Wars movies, and the first chapter will make more sense when I finally finish.
> 
> So please share your thoughts on what you think, and I'd anyone knows of a good star wars beta reader please let me know.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
